digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Adventure 02
"Enter Flamedramon" 01 "The One Who Inherits Courage" 01 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Enter Flamedramon" 01 *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon "The Digiteam Complete" 02 "Digital Gate, Open" 02 :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Digiteam Complete" 02 *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *DemiVeemon > Veemon *Poromon > Hawkmon *Upamon > Armadillomon "A New Digitude" 03 "Digimental Up" 03 :Digimon Adventure 02, "A New Digitude" 03 *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon "Iron Vegiemon" 04 "The Lord of Darkness, Digimon Kaiser" 04 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Iron Vegiemon" 04 *Gabumon > Garurumon "Old Reliable" 05 "Destroy the Dark Tower" 05 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Old Reliable" 05 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon "Family Picnic" 06 "Dangerous Picnic" 06 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Family Picnic" 06 *Palmon > Togemon "Guardian Angel" 07 "Hikari's Memory" 07 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Guardian Angel" 07 *Biyomon > Birdramon *Agumon > Greymon *Patamon > Angemon *Gatomon > Angewomon "The Emperor's New Home" 09 "Evil Ring Gone Berserk" 09 :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Emperor's New Home" 07 *Greymon > SkullGreymon "The Captive Digimon" 10 "The Enemy is Metal Greymon" 10 :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Captive Digimon" 10 *Agumon > (Greymon) > MetalGreymon (Virus) "Storm Of Friendship" 11 "The Blue Lightning, Lighdramon" 11 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Storm Of Friendship" 11 *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14 "Shurimon of Wind" 14 :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14 *Betamon > Seadramon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16 "Submarimon's Escape from the Bottom of the Sea" 16 :Digimon Adventure 02, "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16 *Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon "Run Yolei Run" 18 "Chase the Kaiser's Base" 18 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Run Yolei Run" 18 *Tentomon > Kabuterimon "The Darkness Before Dawn" 20 "Transcendent Evolution! Golden Magnamon" 20 :Digimon Adventure 02, "The Darkness Before Dawn" 20 *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon "Davis Cries Wolfmon" 22 "Brave Evolution, XV-mon" 22 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Davis Cries Wolfmon" 22 *Veemon > ExVeemon "If I had a Tail Hammer" 24 "Armored Ankylomon of the Earth" 24 :Digimon Adventure 02, "If I had a Tail Hammer" 24 *Armadillomon > Ankylomon *Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon "Spirit Needle" 25 "Aquilamon, Knight of the Skies" 25 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Spirit Needle" 25 *Hawkmon > Aquilamon "United We Stand" 26 "Jogress Evolution, Two Hearts become One" 26 :Digimon Adventure 02, "United We Stand" 26 *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon "Fusion Confusion" 27 "Unstoppable Evolution, Paildramon" 27 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Fusion Confusion" 27 *Chibomon > DemiVeemon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Garurumon > WereGarurumon *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) *Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Togemon > Lillymon *Birdramon > Garudamon "Opposites Attract" 31 "Love Storm: Sylphimon" 31 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Opposites Attract" 31 *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Pururumon > Poromon "Stone Soup" 36 "Steel Angel, Shakkoumon" 36 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Stone Soup" 36 *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon "Kyoto Dragon" 37 "Gigantic Ultimate, Qinglongmon" 37 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Kyoto Dragon" 37 *Tsubumon > Upamon "Dramon Power" 39 "Imperialdramon, All Chosen Children Sally Out!" 39 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Dramon Power" 39 *Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1" 40 "New York and Hong Kong, The Battle Royal" 40 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1" 40 *Shakomon > Octomon "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2" 41 "Coral and Versailles, The Rebel Fight" 41 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2" 41 *Crabmon > Coelamon *Floramon > Kiwimon "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3" 42 "Love and Borscht, The Fierce Fight" 42 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3" 42 *Gotsumon > Monochromon "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43 "Attack of the Demon Corps" 43 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43 *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode "Oikawa's Shame" 48 "Terror! BelialVamdemon" 48 :Digimon Adventure 02, "Oikawa's Shame" 48 *VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon "Digimon Hurricane Landing!!" M1.1 :Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! M1.2 *Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon *Kokomon >> Wendigomon "Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals" M1.2 :Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals M1.2 *Kokomon > Lopmon > Wendigomon > Antylamon (Evil) > Cherubimon (Evil) *Antylamon (Evil) > Cherubimon (Good) *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil) *MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Angewomon > Magnadramon *Terriermon + Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) "Revenge of Diaboromon" M2 "Diablomon Strikes Back" M2 :Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon M2 *Kuramon >> Diaboromon > Armageddemon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Omnimon's Data > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode "Armor Evolution to the Unknown", "Daisuke, Dark Evolution" CD2.4 :Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown, "Daisuke, Dark Evolution" CD2.4 *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > Bucchiemon "Armor Evolution to the Unknown", "Sudden Armor Evolutions" CD2.5 :Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown, "Sudden Armor Evolutions" CD2.5 *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Rinkmon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Light > Manbomon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Love > Pteramon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Butterflymon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Saggitarimon *Tentomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > JikoChuumon (Spoof) *Palmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > CheerGalmon (Spoof) *Gomamon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Urashimamon (Spoof) *Biyomon + Digi-Egg of Love > Kyuukanmon (Spoof) *Gabumon + Digi-Egg of Friendship >KitaKitsunemon (Spoof)